And I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing
by tess the magic dragon
Summary: AU. Alicia likes Kemp. Kemp likes Massie. Massie doesn't get whatever the hell's going on.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Clique series, but I sure like to write fanfics of it. Please, Lisi Harrison, for my birthday ((next year)) can you give me The Clique series? :D

**I don't know.** All of a sudden, I just wanted to write a story about Massie being friends with Kemp and Alicia. They seem like nice people, don't you think. (Except not really in PS I Loathe You D:)

* * *

Pervs make the best best friends. I don't see how that's so hard to get. I mean, they make the best jokes, and they don't take anything too seriously. But sometimes they can be really annoying. Like, extremely.

"Kemp!" I screamed as Alicia and I shoved a chair in front of my bedroom door. He was attempting to peep through the crack at the bottom of the door. "Stop trying to watch us get dressed!" He'd just walked in on Alicia changing into her pajama t-shirt and hadn't bothered to leave. I'd thankfully chosen to get dressed in the safety of my closet.

"But I was bored!" Kemp likes to call himself the **Master of Excuses**. I'd like to think otherwise. "And no offense, Massie, but your little sister isn't a people person." He scratched his arm, where four-year-old Claire had bit him.

"How much longer are we keeping him out there?" Alicia asked me, giggling. She took a seat in the **Magical Chair of Blocking Door-ness** while I stood in front of my computer, IMing my pen-pal. His name's Derrick, and he lives in the sunny state of California. He's my online best friend.

**Heyitsderrick: **hi massie. whats up?

**Massiexplosion: **the usual, i guess

**Heyitsderrick: **friday night sleepover?

**Massiexplosion: **yay! you remembered!

Unlike most people my age, I prefer to IM people while using normal typing, not all-caps like Kemp or chatspeak lingo like Alicia. Thankfully, Derrick feels the same way. He's like my long lost twin who is still lost in the west coast.

"It feels like the door's exploding!" Alicia shrieked from all the way back at the door. She yelped and jumped out of the way as Kemp kicked the door open, popcorn bucket in hand and boxer's resting on his freakishly shiny, brown hair. Geez, how much conditioner can a guy use?

"Thanks for that, Kemp. You just made my day," I told him in dead-pan, typing a quick _bye_ to Derrick, logging out of iChat, then popping "The Grudge" into my iMac. We were either watching that or "The House Bunny." As girly as Alicia had taught me to be, I still couldn't stand chick flicks.

Okay, I did have my days when all I wanted to do was watch "Sixteen Candles" while eating a box of Girl Scout cookies (Thin Mints preferred)…

"Why are we watching this?" Alicia whined, grabbing onto Kemp's arm. He shook her off, already starting on the popcorn.

"Because it's awesome. Now shush."

-:-

About an hour later (we were almost done with the movie), Kemp and I were gripping each other in fear. Or, as Alicia likes to say, snuggling. Which is an obvious lie, because sitting on top of each other with our arms wrapped around each other huddling under the weird dinosaur blanket he never goes anywhere without is _not_ the same as cuddling. So take that. It's called _fear_.

Not that I was afraid. I mean, sure, Kemp and I now shared an irrational fear of dark haired, dead-looking people coming out of random blobs of darkness, but _come on_. There's no way in hell that would ever happen.

Which is the very reason why I screamed when my bathroom door creaked open, revealing a girl with long, dark hair covering her face. And it was totally Kemp's fault, too. Because he started screaming first.

Then I realized it was Alicia and felt really, really stupid.

Alicia jumped back when she heard our screams. "What the frick is wrong with you two?" She kept her eyes trained on the floor so that she wouldn't see the computer screen when she walked to my bed. Kemp and I were still horror-stricken when Alicia crawled under the covers and immediately fell asleep.

Leaving the two of us on the floor. She tends to do that a lot.

Twenty minutes later (I'm guessing it was about two in the morning, but I seriously didn't want to check my clock), Kemp started to stand up. "I should probably go," he sighed, pulling his LG Dare out of his pocket to call his mom. I'm not sure if Kemp even has a curfew; he's picked up whenever anyway. It's the whole being-best-friends-with-a-boy thing. He can't, um, sleep over. Not that we'd do anything (ew!), but I'm pretty sure my dad hates Kemp on account of him walking in on me a ton and eating all of our food.

Uh, yeah.

"Stay," I ordered him, pouting. "I'm scared." I faux-pulled him back down.

Kemp gave me a small smile, although I couldn't really see it. "Just this once. And only if I get pancakes tomorrow and I get to watch Alicia get dressed."

I scrunched up my face. God, he really was a perv. "Deal. Nighty night." I lay my head on his stomach, pulling the dinosaur blanket over my shoulders. Kemp leaned over and kissed my forehead unexpectedly. I didn't move. Um, awkward. Was I suddenly now his teddy bear or something? His mommy, perhaps?

"Sweet dreams, Mass," he whispered, then, just like Alicia, went straight to sleep while I lay awake, now totally unable to sleep.

Thanks a _lot_, Kemp. No more pancakes for you.


End file.
